


This is not your shame

by Corvicula1979



Series: Poetry: Cherik and X-men verse [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Holocaust Reference, M/M, erik's concentration camp tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvicula1979/pseuds/Corvicula1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I watched X-men First Class a few days before I wrote this and then I have ALL THE CHERIK FEELS EVAR.</p><p>Except the "will not" (that's emphasis), words in italics are thoughts/telepathic speech.</p><p>Charles' POV.</p><p>Written 18/11/14</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is not your shame

I watch my love  
As he undresses for the first time  
After heated glances  
And hotter thoughts  
Above the ever-present chessboard  
Led to kisses, sweet then hungry  
And led here  
To my bedroom  
And he stands  
Usually such a forceful presence  
Now shy in front of me  
and I _will not_ pry  
to understand why  
  
His shirt falls away  
and I take in what's revealed  
eyes devouring the sight  
chest and stomach  
the power of his shoulders  
the strength of his arms  
and I yearn to let hands and lips  
join my eyes  
in the feverish study of him  
  
I feel him laugh in my mind  
my thought has spilled over  
and he raises his hand to my collar  
_too busy gawking to do this yourself_  
  
his arms are never bare  
I realize of a sudden  
until now I had not noticed  
Of course I should have known  
  
Such a small thing  
Black ink in his pink skin  
  
he sees my gaze flicker there  
then away, and he stops,  
stiff and cold  
grey eyes searching mine  
not knowing what he'll find  
  
I clasp his arm and kiss him  
“my friend”  
_my love_  
“this was done to you  
this is not your shame to bear”  
_you mean infinitely more_  
(two-one-four  
seven-eight-two)  
_than the numbers on your skin_  



End file.
